Water has large evaporation latent heat, and is used for cooling by evaporation, for a distillation device, a generation system, a heat engine, or a cooling device. There have been a problem, however, such that scale originated from impurities contained in the water adheres to an evaporation part due to condensation of water, when the water containing the impurities is caused to be evaporated. Therefore, work for removing scale is required frequently. In particular, usage of seawater having the impurities that cause hard scale gives rise to problems in the cooling by evaporation.
The present invention is made in view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel cooling system and a cooling method, in which adhesion of scale accompanied by evaporation is reduced.